marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 354
** ** ** ** ***Eany and Meany. Maggott's slugs. ** ** ** ** I Supporting Characters: * * * * ** Villains: * * ** Other Characters: * * unnamed vagrant fed off by Sauron * * * * * * * * * *Unnamed taxi driver, transporting Rogue. Locations: * ** *** *** ** *** * ** * ** *** ****The house of Cyclops and Phoenix. Items: * Vehicles: * Deathbird's spacectaft. *Unidentified spherical spacecraft. | Notes = *The fight with Ka-Zar that Sauron recalls, the explosion, and his rumored death are apparently references to Ka-Zar of the Savage Land Vol 1 1 (January, 1997), where Sauron dies in an explosion. The details of the flashback do not exactly match, but they are used to explain why Sauron is still alive. *The personal business that has Marrow sneaking into the Xavier Mansion is probably getting some supplies. According to her storyline in X-Men Vol 2, she is taking care of her injured mentor Callisto. Callisto was injured by Prime Sentinels in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 346 (August, 1997) and has yet to recover by 1998. *This is one of Joseph's last appearances with the team. He quits the team in X-Men Vol 2 73 (March, 1998), the same issue where he finds out that he is not the real Magneto. *The Marvel Chronology Project, which keeps track of character appearances has the following information on the characters of this issue: **Bishop appears here following Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 353 (March, 1998). His next chronological appearance is in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 357 (July, 1998). **Cannonball appears here following Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 353 (March, 1998). His next chronological appearances are in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 355 (May, 1998) and Alpha Flight Vol 2 9 (April, 1998), which depict the same story from different perspectives. **Cyclops appears here following Cable / Machine Man Annual Vol 1 '98 (May, 1998). His next chronological appearance is in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 355 (May, 1998). **Deathbird appears here following Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 353 (March, 1998). Her next chronological appearance is in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 357 (July, 1998). **Eany and Meany appear here following Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 352 (February, 1998). Their next chronological appearance is in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 355 (May, 1998) and Alpha Flight Vol 2 9 (April, 1998), which depict the same story from different perspectives. **Iceman appears here following Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 353 (March, 1998). His next chronological appearance is in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 356 (June, 1998). **Joseph appears here following Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 353 (March, 1998). His next chronological appearance is in X-Men Vol 2 73 (March, 1998). **Jubilee appears here following Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 353 (March, 1998). Her next chronological appearance is in Generation X Vol 1 41 (August, 1998). **Maggott appears here following Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 353 (March, 1998). His next chronological appearance is in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 355 (May, 1998) and Alpha Flight Vol 2 9 (April, 1998), which depict the same story from different perspectives. **Marrow appears here following Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 353 (March, 1998). Her next chronological appearance is in X-Men Vol 2 73 (March, 1998). **Phoenix appears here following a full appearance in Cable / Machine Man Annual Vol 1 '98 (May, 1998) and a voice-over appearance in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 355 (May, 1998). Her next chronological appearance is the main story of Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 355. **Rogue appears here following Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 353 (March, 1998). Her next chronological appearance is in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 355 (May, 1998) and Alpha Flight Vol 2 9 (April, 1998), which depict the same story from different perspectives. **Sauron appears here following Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 353 (March, 1998). His next chronological appearance is in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 355 (May, 1998) and Alpha Flight Vol 2 9 (April, 1998), which depict the same story from different perspectives. **Storm appears here following Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 353 (March, 1998). His next chronological appearance is in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 355 (May, 1998) and Alpha Flight Vol 2 9 (April, 1998), which depict the same story from different perspectives. **Wolverine appears here following Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 353 (March, 1998). His next chronological appearance is in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 355 (May, 1998) and Alpha Flight Vol 2 9 (April, 1998), which depict the same story from different perspectives. **In the flashback, Ka-Zar appears following Ka-Zar Vol 3 4 (August, 1997). His next chronological appearance is in Ka-Zar Vol 3 5 (September, 1997). **In the flashback, Shanna the She-Devil appears following Ka-Zar Vol 3 4 (August, 1997). Her next chronological appearance is in Ka-Zar Vol 3 5 (September, 1997). **In the flashback, Zabu appears following Ka-Zar Vol 3 4 (August, 1997). His next chronological appearance is in Ka-Zar Vol 3 5 (September, 1997). *The issue easily marks one of Sauron's most effective depictions as an X-Men villain. He dismantles an entire X-Men team, taking out 6 opponents (Cannonball, Iceman, Jubilee, Maggott, Storm, and Wolverine). He looses because his opponents have time to recover and attack again. *This issue is a rare instance where an X-Man villain (Sauron) takes out an X-Man (Storm) by using conventional weapons. He does not use super-powers or advanced technology, he just pulls out a handgun and shoots her. *The medical crisis Joseph has in this issue (which nearly killed him) and the wrecked condition of the room he is found in are story points that are never really explained. As he was written out of the team at about this time, what was going on with him apparently did not seem of much importance to the writers. There are various online theories about this, such as him over-reacting to sensing Magneto, him being directly attacked by Magneto, or loosing control of his powers. No answer seems to be forthcoming. *The character development of Rogue in this issue largely consists of scenes where she fights the temptation to touch her teammates and absorb their powers and memories. She fails twice. She finds an unconscious Wolverine and her first act is to touch him. She then finds an unconscious Joseph and saves his life, but in the process touches him and absorbs part of his memories. She seems to be out of control and is apparently quite aware of it. An awareness which scares her, depresses her, and makes her seek a way to get rid of her powers. *While several X-Men manage to fight Sauron and get some good shots before falling, the issue places a spotlight on Jubilee. She hurts him twice while fighting on her own, and then she becomes the one opponent who manages to knock him out and end the fight. Saving Wolverine in the process. *While the story largely consists of fight scenes and action, it does manage to advance the characterization and storyline of Rogue. It also introduces subplots about other characters. | Trivia = *The depiction of Marrow in this issue is more consistent with her storyline in X-Men Vol 2, though it contradicts her depiction in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 353 (March, 1998). The contradiction apparently took place because of poor coordination between Steven T. Seagle and Joe Kelly, the respective writers of Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 and X-Men Vol 2. In X-Men Vol 2 72 (February, 1998), Marrow fought Wolverine. Kelly ended that fight with Marrow running away from the Mansion and returning to the Alley. She had decided to quit the team and was not convinced to return until X-Men Vol 2 74 (April, 1998). Seagle apparently did not know about this detail and depicted her in issue #353 as still living in the basement of the Mansion and simply avoiding her teammates. In this issue her continued presence is explained by her sneaking in and out of the Mansion. *With Jean Grey choosing a new costume in this issue, this marks the end of an era in her personal appearance. Her previous costume was an orange and blue colored outfit which was introduced in X-Men Vol 2 1 (October, 1991). Jean ended up using this costume for about 7 years, covering most of the 1990s. *The green Phoenix outfit which Jean Grey wears in this issue is a version of the original uniform of the Phoenix. It was originally introduced back in X-Men Vol 1 101 (October, 1976). It is a green body suit with golden-looking long opera gloves, over-knee boots, and a sash with a stylized Phoenix simple. Writer Steven T. Seagle apparently chose this costume to fit with his planned storyline of Jean becoming more Phoenix-like in powers and personality. *Jean Grey ended up using this green Phoenix outfit as her regular uniform from 1998 to 2000. When she joined a new version of the team in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 381 (June, 2000), she replaced it with a red and yellow costume. It sported a huge Phoenix logo that stretched out from her shoulders to her lower abdomen. | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}